falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Abilene Kid LE BB gun
|weight =2 |value =500 |edid =WeapNVBBGunUnique |baseid = }} The ' Abilene Kid LE BB gun' is a unique weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The Abilene Kid LE BB gun is a variant of the standard BB gun, on both sides of the weapon's stock is the inscription "Abilene Kid ~Limited Edition~ 1 of 200." Although it shows no significant differences to the standard version when examined in the Pip-Boy 3000, it has a slightly higher Critical Chance and a dramatically higher critical damage bonus, boasting an astounding 70 points of added damage for a critical hit. With the Better Criticals perk, a critical hit from the Abilene Kid LE BB gun is on par with one from a sniper rifle, doing 109 damage total compared to the sniper rifle's 113, and if the perk Just Lucky I'm Alive is also picked, the critical hit gets a boost of 125% of damage, making the Abilene Kid LE BB gun deal 157 points of damage. Due to its relatively low critical chance multiplier, the Abilene Kid LE BB gun cannot be relied upon to be effective in normal combat without additional critical chance modifiers, such as the Finesse perk or the True Police Stories skill magazine. It can be considered more useful for stealth-based players who can rely on achieving Sneak Attack Criticals regularly, further enhanced by the fact that the weapon is classified as silent. Like the standard BB gun, the Abilene Kid LE BB gun has a comparatively (to other rifles) high spread, which makes the weapon somewhat impractical to use for anything beyond mid-range attacks. Durability The Abilene Kid LE BB gun can fire a total of about 495 BBs, the equivalent of 5 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variant * BB gun - the standard version found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Comparison Locations * It can be found in Fields' shack, southwest of Nellis Air Force Base. The shack is right next to the main road leading in to the base. The gun is sitting on one of the shelves on the left wall. * If the Wild Wasteland trait is active, the gun will instead be located inside a well that appears in front of the shack. The well appears after talking to Rex upon him saying "aroo" and asking him if someone fell down a well. Doing this will activate a map marker denoting the location of Jimmy's Well. Notes * After obtaining the gun from Fields' shack, it is possible to receive another gun at Jimmy's well by using the Auto-Doc in The Sink in the add-on Old World Blues to add the Wild Wasteland trait. * If the gun is obtained from Field's shack it will be at 90% health, whereas the version found in Jimmy's well will appear at 100% health. * Unlike the common BB Gun, the Abilene Kid LE BB Gun can cause decapitations and explosions of limbs. * With a relatively high critical chance (~25%, which can be achieved with 10 Luck, Finesse (perk), Elite riot gear, and the 1st Recon beret) and Better Criticals, the Abilene Kid LE BB gun can out DPS the Bozar (GRA) and the Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) against targets with a Damage Threshold of around 25. Behind the scenes *The "Abilene Kid" was the youngest lead role in the 1948 movie 3 Godfathers, William Kearney, played by Harry Carey Jr. * The Wild Wasteland location of this BB gun is a callback to Fallout 2 content, with Rex in the role of the dog Laddie, who during the finding Jonny quest indicates to the Chosen One that his friend Jonny fell down the well in Modoc. If the Chosen One enters the well using a rope, they will find the unique weapon Jonny's BB gun near a collapsed rock wall in the cavern below. * This itself is a reference to a trope related to the television series Lassie Lassie. The trope has a character deciphering Lassie's barking to mean that her owner Timmy fell down a well. In actuality the series never featured this particular situation though Lassie did regularly have to get help for the accident prone boy. Bugs * Sometimes the gun will drop through the floor of the shack, or just simply isn't there, rendering it unobtainable in some cases. ** On PC the issue can sometimes be resolved by using the console command and moving beneath the floor. * Player character's finger blocks the iron sights if player character is male, but not if player is female. * Sneak attacks with the Abilene Kid LE BB gun will not inflict critical damage unless that attack is a head shot. This tends to happen more often if the target has more DT than the base damage of the weapon. * Perform a sneak attack critical on any companion (preferably their head) and knock them unconscious. (Hardcore mode must be off) As soon as they get back up, do this again and the physics glitch activates, thus hurtling the companion up into the sky and practically out of visual range. They will land nearby. When this was tested on ED-E, however, after its landing and recovery, its antennae were 'broken,' hovering over it in different positions. It may be necessary to reload a save in order to fix its appearance, alternatively you can restart the game to fix its appearance. Gallery Abilene Kid LE BB gun stock.png|Stock of Abilene Kid LE BB gun. BB gun loader.jpg|BB gun loader texture. Jimmy in the well.jpg| As found within the well. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons Category:Silenced weapons de:Abilene-Kid-Spez.-Luftgew. es:Pistola AC Abilene pt:Abilene Kid LE BB gun ru:Эксклюзивное пневморужьё «Дитя Абилина» zh:阿比林的熊孩子BB枪